Bicycles and motor cycles have been used for many decades to provide economical, versatile transportation. Sometimes, the bicycle or motorcycle must be transported to a location before it is used. The present invention features a collapsible motorized two-wheeled cycle system for ease of portability.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.